


Howling Moon

by nicht_alles_Gold



Series: Gift This Work to ME [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicht_alles_Gold/pseuds/nicht_alles_Gold
Summary: Entirely self-serving, indulgent, specific content.





	Howling Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicht_alles_Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicht_alles_Gold/gifts).



> Gladio's interpretation of "roughing it" gives Ignis an idea.

The sound of Gladio roughly scratching his chest occurred for about the fiftieth time that night, and Prompto groaned as if it were a personal affront.

“Do you have fleas?”

“Shut up. I decided if we're gonna be roughin' it out here, I wouldn't bother shaving anymore. Itches like hell, though. Worse than when I got my tattoo.”

Upon inspection, the stubble covering his chest was definitely longer, but not yet starting to curl. Prompto was inspecting this a little too closely, and Gladio smirked, crossing his arms. “This isn't a free show.”

“Yeah, right,” Noctis said, smirking, “Try wearing a shirt that covers anything before you say that.”

“Why'd you shave it anyway?” Prompto asked. “You're… studly, or whatever. It fits you. Right?” This was directed at Noctis, who he was clearly asking to reassure him he wasn't being weird.

“Well, since I'm constantly showing it off and all, I didn't want to distract everyone with my extreme studliness.” He winked. “But more like, it made me slightly less sweaty, and, you know. Fashion.” Despite his jokey tone, his expression showed some embarrassment. “I'm not out to impress any of you blockheads so I might as well cut out a routine I don't need. But let me know if it makes you too jealous.”

“Wow.” Noctis shook his head. “To think anyone would be jealous of you being a werewolf--”

He was interrupted by Ignis clearing his throat. “It's getting late, we should get some water for the fire and dishes and start getting ready to go to sleep.”

“Alright, alright.” Prompto leaned back so he could pop himself out of his chair, then paused. “You're not just saying that so we don't ask if you shave for fashion too, right?”

Ignis silently moved to hold open his shirt, which he had unbuttoned just past his throat, as usual. Immaculately smooth. Like a hair wouldn't even dream of growing there. “You can come to your own conclusion.”

“Thanks, I don't really need a critical thinking exercise about 'does Iggy shave his chest or not'. No offense.” Prompto stood, and stretched. “I'll go with Gladdy and take some photos. Come on, Noct.”

Noctis slumped in his chair. “No… I'm too sleepy, I can't move...”

“Come oooon, Gladio's gonna make me help him carry a bucket of water or something stupid.”

Noctis's eyes were closed already.

“Don't worry, I'll have him help with things here,” Ignis said, reassuringly.

“Great.” Noctis sighed.

“C'mon, let's go.” Gladio was already handing Prompto the other bucket, who took it glumly.

“Alright, up,” said Ignis, with a commanding tone, once the other two had gotten on their way.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis sighed yet again, and stretched his way out of the chair. “What do you need?”

Ignis gave him a few chores that Noctis set himself upon. In the distance, Prompto's voice could be heard echoing in the crisp air. The sun was nearly entirely gone, the sky a vividly dark blue. The long days were almost disorienting at times.

They carried on without speaking for a few minutes, then Ignis silently regarded Noctis, frowning.

“Uh, something wrong?” Noctis asked.

“Well. No, it doesn't matter.”

“Come on, I wanna hear.”

A few moments of hesitation passed. “What you were talking about earlier, with Gladio...”

Noctis's eyebrows drew together. “What about it? Exactly?”

A stiff shrug in response. “What would you think if I stopped as well?”

“Oh. Um, you don't have to ask my...” Noctis let his words trail off. Now that they'd messed around a couple of times, he wanted to try harder to sound like he cared, because he did. “You should, if you want to. I guess I'm kinda… curious.” He scratched his head. “I can't really see it on you, but I never have before, so that makes sense.” His face felt a tinge hot, maybe because no one really asked him his preferences for people's looks before, to the point where he wasn't sure how to respond, especially when it came to such specific things. He didn't want to be demanding, either.

“It won't be at Gladio's level by any means, but… he gave me an excuse.” Ignis's unsure attitude from earlier seemed to melt away in the flirty smile he shot Noctis. “I promise I'll make a good looking werewolf, and I'll only nibble on you a bit.”

Noctis looked down at the dish he was meant to be scrubbing to hide his red cheeks, mumbling something affirmative but indiscernible.

 

* * *

 

 “Do you guys think Iggy's been acting a little...” Gladio tipped his head. “Strangely?”

“More than usual?” Prompto joked.

Noctis bit his lip. He didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to give any hints as to the kisses they'd been stealing from each other at prime opportunities, or that Ignis had given him a hickey like a jerk not too long ago.

“Don't be like that. Nah, he's… well he already is sometimes. But I feel like he's being more private?” Gladio crossed his arms. “He's been bathing on his own, and he's changing in the tent, stuff like that.”

“...Dude, how did you even notice?” Prompto asked. “You really keep track of that kind of thing?”

“No, I don't.” Gladio sounded annoyed that Prompto was painting him as some kind of super-observant detective type, or a creeper. “But we should notice if something is different with one of us.”

“What, you think he's turning into a zombie under his shirt?”

“Or maybe a Nif,” Noctis said quietly, flicking his fishing rod to try and make the bait seem more delicious.

“That can't happen,” Prompto said quickly, “It's probably nothing.”

“Even like this, though. He would usually come with us,” Gladio pointed out, “But he found a reason to stay back. I don't want it to be, but I'm worried he's injured and hiding it, something like that.”

“Maybe he got a cool tattoo like you,” Prompto said, grinning, “He's waiting for a big reveal.”

Noctis laughed to himself at the image… and then suddenly, he recalled the conversation he'd had with Ignis. Now that he thought about it, one morning he'd seen Ignis buttoning up the top of his shirt, and he'd given Noctis a pointed look, smiled, and buttoned it up one further than he usually did. He was sure his face was giving this revelation away and was thankful he could pretend to concentrate on fishing.

“I don't know how to bring it up.” Gladio scratched the back of his head and took a few paces.

“Hey, the fish,” Noctis reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah. You're not catching anything anyway.”

“Not with you stomping around. I can _see_ the ripples.”

“C'mon, let's get going.” Luckily, Noctis was always prepared for Gladio to say that, along with a heavy slap on the back, or he might've been going into the water. “I'm counting on you guys to help me figure out what's going on with him.”

“Sure...” Noctis said, flimsily.

“Or what, you gonna strip him to find out?” Prompto laughed at the idea, until he saw Gladio shrug in response.

 

* * *

 

 “Watch it!” Gladio warned, maybe sounding terse to someone who didn't know him, but Noct knew it was meant to be helpful, but it wasn't helpful because he'd tripped while about to warp, and was now on the ground like an idiot, about to be trampled by a spiracorn.

“Fucking shit!” Gladio growled from above him, suddenly, bracing himself over Noctis like a dome, shield held by both hands.

“At least I'm not going to die alone,” Noctis groaned into the grass, wondering why Gladio wasn't getting pounded into him via hooves.

“You're not dying, get _up_ ,” Gladio ordered, reaching back to drag Noctis half upward as he stood himself.

He saw what saved them, which was that Ignis had stabbed the spiracorn in its hind leg with a spear, and the beast had whirled on him. “You alright, Noct?” Ignis shouted out, dancing backward to get out of the way of the swinging horns aimed in his direction.

“I'm good!”

“Don't worry, I got a photo!” Prompto cheerfully added from behind him.

“Stop taking photos, start helping,” Gladio said, getting back into the action with his sword, and hacking at the beast's feet.

“Alll-right.” Prompto's guns started firing away.

Noctis brushed himself off and poised, waiting for the spiracorn to do something predictable, so he could get in a hit… and it did, as it started to rear up to try and strike Ignis with its hooves.

He disappeared with his usual aftereffect, and cracked the horn with his sword, his hands still vibrating from the impact when he reappeared on a rock beyond. Looking back it—it still wasn't dead? It had to be almost there, but was throwing itself at Ignis still, who continued his dodging but looked a bit confused the animal was still moving.

“Crap,” Noctis said to himself, jumping off the rock and hustling to help.

“Here!” Gladio said, holding out his sword.

“Right!” He warped to it, and Gladio whirled, helping toss Noctis right at the spiracorn, and he scored a horrendous hit on its body, sinking his sword into its side. It began to fall in exhaustion, and its head collapsed almost onto Ignis, who dodged like a pro, doing a backflip or something ridiculous, but ending by putting his hands on his knees and taking a few breaths. Staying out of the way of a raging spiracorn wasn't as easy as he made it look.

Noctis jogged over to him. “You good?”

“Yes, Noct, thank you. I should be asking you...” He noticed that Noctis's eyes weren't on his face, but lower, and looked down as well. Now that he was buttoning up further, it strained his shirt a bit, enough that one of the buttons at his chest had fallen off somewhere along the way. “Well, I would've thought Gladio would be the one to do that.”

“Maybe that's why he doesn't wear button-ups,” Noctis said, though he was distracted because… he saw a small glimpse of Ignis's very secretive chest hair. And he didn't realize how very interesting he would find it when it was framed like some kind of hidden treasure.

Ignis smiled, smugly, and held his shirt together at that point. “Not just yet,” he teased, fishing a safety pin (he actually had a few in case of clothing mishaps, but he had finally started leaving the sewing kit in the car) out of his back pocket and pinning it shut before anyone else could see, “Soon.”

Noctis couldn't really get a response out before they were joined, just straightening when Prompto slapped his back. “Nice one, Noct! Now lemme show you that sweet faceplant photo.”

“I'd like to see _you_ warp around--!”

“Hey, we just got _out_ of a fight, don't start one again,” Gladio said as he came behind them, putting his arm around Prompto's shoulder, “But send that to me right away.”

“Ugh, you better not show anyone else, or I'm gonna find embarrassing pictures of you.”

“There aren't any, I always look good,” Gladio said, smirking. His smile fell when he looked at Ignis. “You get hurt or something?” Not entirely subtle probing there, though it was at least a somewhat legitimate excuse to ask, and Ignis didn't seem to notice.

He shook his head in response. “Lost a button. Not a serious injury, even for a shirt.”

Gladio's eyes focused on him for a bit longer than necessary, but he nodded. “Okay. Let's get these horns back to the car.”

Noctis helped him pick up the larger one, and Prompto and Ignis got the other. Gladio made sure they fell a step behind, and Noctis felt like he was about to be grilled. Detective Gladio was an interesting variation from usual. “Did you see if there was anything up with him when you got over there?” he asked Noctis, who was glad he was in front and could hide his face by simply looking forward.

“No, I didn't.” He wasn't sure he could convince Gladio without serious evidence. “Uh, I think he's fine. Iggy wouldn't have any reason to keep a secret like that. Maybe he's feeling… self-conscious…?”

“Pff, that's not like him at all. Not that he's an exhibitionist...”

“Yeah, you've got that role filled.”

“Did you forget that I saved your ass back there?”

“You save my ass everyday.”

“I'm gonna start kicking your ass everyday.”

“Maybe you should find something else to do with my ass.”

He knew he was asking for it, but Gladio still took the bait and started laughing, so Noctis considered him distracted from the topic.

 

* * *

 

 The sound of their four chocobos chirping and calling and the sound of their thumping feet filled the crisp air. Prompto and Noctis were chatting, Ignis or Gladio sometimes entering the conversation, and generally, things were usual.

Until Gladio drove his chocobo in front of the group's, turning to speak to them. “Hey, you guys feel like settling down for the day?”

“Why?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah, it's barely even afternoon,” Prompto pointed out.

“I'm kinda tired. We were up late last night. Plus, if we don't stop now the next site's not for a while.”

“That's true,” Ignis said, unknowingly backing up some kind of plan, “If we do, I can try making something a little more complex than usual for dinner as well, with the extra time.”

They slowed their chocobos so they could discuss. As they grouped up, Noctis saw Gladio wink at him. Oh no.

“Hey, that sounds good. I'm _always_ down for relaxing.” Prompto wasn't in on this, Noctis was pretty sure.

“Most of what we do is relax.” Noctis tried to sound convincing, but not like, too much. “Let's...”

Gladio was frowning at him now.

“Um. Yeah, it could be fun to take a little more time,” he said instead. He could try and avert whatever plan Gladio had once he knew what it was.

“Then that's decided. Let's start setting up, then.” Ignis led them back to Pullmoor, which they'd passed not long before. They set up camp, decided on a menu, and got to talk while resting in the sunlight, for once. It was like a lazy afternoon barbecue.

A couple hours passed, when Ignis suddenly snapped his fingers, but with an annoyed expression. “I just realized I forgot a few ingredients I need for dessert...”

“We can have something else.” Noctis leaned forward in his chair. “It's not a big deal.”

“Well, I hate to waste what I already started preparing...”

“It's no big deal,” Gladio said, “It's still light out. Want me to run back to the car?”

“If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it.” He scribbled down the things he needed and handed it over. “Take Prompto with you.”

“Huh? Why?” Prompto asked.

“Because I know you and Noctis will just start playing King's Knight and I'm sick of hearing about it.”

“Awww, why don't you send Noct then.” Prompto protested, with a very annoyed sigh.

“While you're at the car you can have some reagan greens for your chocobo.”

“What? Alright, we've gotta race them after that though. I need to win _some_ times.” He hopped out of his seat to join Gladio, and they went off together.

Ignis watched until they couldn't be seen, then sighed. “They're hurrying. We'd better do the same, then.”

Noctis realized now that he'd been sort of pulled into two separate plans accidentally, as Ignis approached him. “You had a preview, but...” His fingers went to unbutton his collar.

He only got as far as the second button before Noctis stood, and took his hands. “Here, I'll do it. It's like… unwrapping a present.” He couldn't help but let out a laugh, and buried his head against Ignis's shoulder. “That was stupid, sorry.”

“Well, this was a silly idea as a whole, so it's alright.” He leaned forward, kissing the hair by Noctis's ear before speaking into it. “I would rather you say something sexy, but I'll forgive you.”

Noctis pulled away and nodded, and continued unbuttoning, though he did have a moment of difficulty getting his immaculate shirt tuck undone. Finally, he spread Ignis's shirt in a sort of grand, theater curtain opening gesture.

And… there it all was. Ignis had undersold himself by a large amount. Gladio's chest hair was curly, and so dark it looked overwhelming. Ignis's was lighter in color, straighter, but a good mass, and there was even a thick line down his torso to his navel, and beyond.

Noctis realized he'd been silent for a little too long, and it was probably uncomfortable, but once again, he was surprised that it was really doing something for him. He never _thought_ it would be a thing, but with Ignis in front of him like this, shallowly breathing, his chest exposed for Noctis alone, it was… it was turning him on? And they didn't really have time for being turned on, which was an exciting thought on its own?

“Do you...” Ignis quietly prompted, sounding very unsure of himself.

“I'm sorry, I'm just… really surprised. It looks great.” Noctis scratched his head. He was embarrassed. “I mean, it's… like, it's hot.”

Ignis sighed in relief. “Really, you could try to demonstrate that in some way, before I have a heart attack...”

“I'm sorry, Ig, it's hard--”

“Is it now?”

“Ugh, shut up.” With that whining done, Noctis stuck a hand out, gently caressing one pectoral. They hadn't gotten anywhere close to this yet, in a purely over-the-clothes relationship so far, so this was a brave new step. Plus, he hadn't exactly done this with anyone ever, so he felt very aware of Ignis watching him paw at his chest like a confused dog. He used his thumb to rub the thicker hair right in the cleft of his chest, and then dared to squeeze the nipple between his spread fingers.

Ignis made an appreciative sound, and Noctis took it as a good thing, pushing upward to give him a kiss. Ignis accepted, and it went long, until Ignis pulled away earlier than expected, and Noctis shut off the quiet moan that came out of his mouth before he embarrassed himself.

“I'm sorry for doing this when we don't have very much time...” Ignis looked beyond Noctis's head, listening for the telltale sounds of chocobos, “But I wanted you to see it first, and I'm not certain how much longer I can delay.”

Noctis was surprised at the vulnerability in his voice. “I… thanks. I just don't really know what to say. It's really masculine and attractive, and um… I didn't really know how I would feel.” But that he did it so earnestly and worried about Noctis's approval… it was kinda sweet. “But, like, if you wanted to get rid of it, that's fine too. It's not--”

Ignis put his hand on Noctis's back to pull him close, shutting him up with a brief kiss. “I did it for myself as well. But I'll admit I'm pleased you enjoy.” His eyes flicked downward, and Noctis was worried he'd accidentally sprouted a huge boner without even realizing, but now he realized he was pressed against Ignis enough that the other man would be able to tell that this small amount of sexual contact was starting to get him a tiny bit hard. “I'm afraid time's up, though.”

He removed his arm so Noctis could free himself, and he did so. “Ugh, we need some actual time alone,” Noctis whined, dropping back into his seat and setting himself on thinking about things that were boner killers, but not recent tragic life events that would be absolute mood killers. It was tough.

“Really?” Ignis looked surprised.

“Huh? Um. Yeah, of course.”

Ignis smiled, and Noctis was slightly overcome with how adorable it was. “Well, I didn't know how… serious you were. I'll admit, it's difficult to tell.”

Noctis shifted in his seat, looking away. It was like they were having a sort of actual conversation about a relationship like adults, so obviously he was uncomfortable. “I don't want to just lay it out or something...”

“You don't need to be romantic with me right now.” Ignis was buttoning up his shirt. “I know you don't have any experience, after all.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Don't take that as a negative, it's fine. We'll take our time.” He lightly stroked Noctis's hair, then used his hand to lightly bop his head. “I wouldn't mind if you were a bit more courageous, if I'm honest. If you mess up, I'll make it quite clear. Alright?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” He felt like he had more to say, but the sound of a chocobo's call rang in the air, coming closer. It was only late afternoon, but he already felt like much more time had passed. Before Ignis could move away, he grabbed his hand, and gave the back of it a quick kiss.

Ignis snorted. “You're far too cute for your own good.”

Noctis released him with a pout. “You're cute, jerk.”

“Thank you.”

Ignis turned away from him, and Noctis sat up, suddenly remembering. “Oh, shit, I totally forgot, Gladio thinks you got hurt and have been hiding it with your shirt. I think he might have some kind of plan, so, he might propose… shirtless wrestling or something, I have no idea.”

“What? He's only supposed to be overprotective of _you_.” Ignis looked amused though. “I'll find some way to reassure him. Would you like it if we wrestled shirtless?”

“Everyone thinks you're so refined, but you're really just as gross a flirt as anyone,” Noctis said, lightly kicking in his direction.

Ignis just laughed. “Maybe the way to get them to leave us alone would be to get them together.”

Noctis stared like Ignis was crazy. “Gladio and _Prompto_? Are you serious?”

Ignis didn't have time to reply as Gladio and Prompto returned, their chocobos hopping and flapping their wings. Noctis realized Ignis had somehow tucked in his shirt in about a second, and it looked meticulously done as ever.

 

* * *

 

 They all enjoyed a very nice dinner and dessert, and it was just before dusk when Gladio made his proposition. “Hey, you guys wanna go skinny dipping?”

Noctis looked at him like he'd suggested murder. “What?”

“C'mon, we're by the lake, and we have time before it's dark, but it's not too light right now. It's the perfect time.”

“That lake is gross, and there's a lot of animals around...”

“No, we should do it,” Prompto chimed in, not sounding entirely enthused, but perhaps coerced from a previous conversation, “It'll be fun, I think?”

Gladio shot him a look, before turning to Noctis. “Doesn't have to be skinny if you're gonna be a wimp about it. Wear some shorts.”

“Sounds lovely to me,” Ignis said, stretching out his arms, “It's a shame we don't go swimming more often.”  
“Yeah, Noct just wants to fish when he thinks about water,” Prompto said, laughing, “Like an old man.”

“Ugh, fine, let's just do it. I'm not running all the way down there with nothing on, though.”

Their chocobos took them down to the water, and served as impromptu changing screens (as if they weren't all about to be nude together). Gladio was, of course, the first one to not hesitate to come around to Noctis and slap his shoulder, urging him to come into the water. “Let's go, prince.”

“I'm gonna fire you,” Noctis said, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes in a strictly locked on faces position (for now).

Gladio laughed, leading him forward, and Prompto skittered after, one hand on his crotch. Gladio paused to turn back and call for Ignis, but stopped suddenly, this stupid plan clearly disintegrating as his sleuthing was no longer necessary.

“Holy shit, Ig. Lookin' good. You should've told me you were joining the no-shave club.”

“What?” Prompto looked at him too, and almost was shocked enough to remove his hand. “Woah! I thought you were like, naturally hairless.”

“Like you?” Ignis asked, with a sly smile.

“I'm not _hairless_ , I'm naturally blond, alright?” He pointed at his chest.

Gladio leaned in close. “Hey, you're right. Too bad they're naturally invisible.”

“Whatever, it doesn't mean anything,” Noctis said, arms still crossed over his chest (which hosted a small amount of scraggly hairs only).

“Sounds like an excuse to me.” Gladio joked.

“Is not, I'm just not nasty like you.” That said, Noctis ran forward so he could get into the deeper water and release himself from this conversation.

Prompto followed after, immediately splashing Noct with water, and it was reciprocated for a few seconds.

“You call this nasty?” Gladio asked, throwing his arm around Ignis's shoulder once they'd gotten waist-deep in water. It wasn't a bad thing at all, but not what he wanted to see while they were all naked together. Noctis tried not to stare, sinking deeper into the lake, and noticed Prompto doing the same. Maybe Ignis's crazy idea wasn't actually that crazy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote in the werewolf stuff before foolishly deciding to name these after summon abilities, hence the title being the closest I can get lol.


End file.
